Roxas's Confession
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: “…Roxas sat up. All of a sudden his mind seemed to be working overtime… He searched feverishly for an uncrumpled paper. Finding one he snatched up a pen and, his hand shaking, scribbled two words on the parchment. If Only…”
1. If Only

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this poem. They all belong to they're rightful owners**

A/N: I can't believe I 4got bout this. Its Roxas's confession to Kairi from a KH Fan fic Series that I never finished. Its thanks to the excellent fan fic _A Walk in Andante _that I even remembered I had it. So thank you to **Shirozora** for sparking my memory.

Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**If only…**

If only I could be more direct

I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face

'Deny or admit your feelings for me…' you said

Well I can't deny this any longer so here it goes

Princess…

Kairi…

Here's my confession

I've thought about how to tell you this for a long time

I guess it all began that day

So many years ago

When you whispered my name in order to save me

And all those times after that….

The 'Incident'

Or as our fiery friend chooses to call it

Our 'One night stand'

Regardless do you see what I'm getting at?

I hope I'm here

To give you this in person

But if I'm not

I know you'll find this

You're clever like that

Anyway….

Princess, I'm truly sorry for any pain and suffering I've caused due to it all

I really am

We can't be….

We're not meant….

And I know that but….

If only things were… normal….

Different…..

If only things were simple

If only _this_ were easy

But it's not

There's more I wanna tell you

So take a look at the other paper I wrote

Hear me out okay?

Read between the lines and you'll see

That the truth is

Kairi

I love you

And I'm sorry

If only…I… didn't

If only I never existed

If only….

Roxas


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this poem. They all belong to they're rightful owners**

A/N: The second part of the confession from that unfinished fic. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**The Letter **

"…Tears streaming down her cheeks Kairi spotted it, the second paper. Roxas's last will and testament before the war had clammed him. Roxas's final words… to her."

Kairi…

I wish I could say that I have no regrets

But I'd be lying if I did

There were things I should've said to you

But I didn't

I should've told you sooner

There were things I sad that I shouldn't have

But I did

I should've…lied

Kept my mouth shut and turned away

But I didn't

Out of all the things I've done

There's one thing I don't regret

Though I know I should

I've never regretted loving you

I wonder if you've ever regretted letting me in

That's a silly question

Of course you have

That night on the dock changed everything

And it's because of me that you stand balanced on that edge

Ready to jump or stumble off as it slowly crumbles beneath you

I wish I could help you step back from that ledge

But I fear you'll fall with or without me

For my comfort has caused more pain than healing

I know only too well

I've seen it in Naminé's eyes as well as yours

She knows

And I'm sure Sora suspects

We've tried to pull away and make things right again

But the more we try

The tighter the chains wrap around our hearts

And I don't wanna strangle your breathing

Step back

Untangle those chains

It won't be easy

Believe me I know

But you have to do it

Princess…

I want you to be happy

Even if it's not with me

Recognize the love that's been there all along

Love like I have with Naminé

That's binding in a different way

I love you but I've gotta let you go

And so do you

Let me go

Step back

Untangle those chains

Jump

Soar to the stars

And land…

Perfectly content

In Sora's arms

Roxas


End file.
